


Trying

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Sonny's feelings for Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

Sonny is trying to be a good friend to Will. He hopes that it’s working. It’s not easy to be patient, to not push Will, to give him time and space and the support that he needs. All Sonny wants to do is take Will’s face in his hands, tell him that everything will be okay, and kiss him on those full, perfect lips.

But Will doesn’t need a lover right now. He needs a friend. Sonny will be whatever Will needs. In the meantime, there’s Dustin. If Sonny thinks about Will when he’s kissing Dustin, that’s okay, isn’t it?


End file.
